Nagisa Daimonji
Nagisa Daimonji is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is Gouki Daimonji's little sister, and she has a big crush on Kamui Katsuragi even though he doesn't love her. Personality She's a very sweet girl who is always happy and every time she sees Kamui she runs to hug him. She says that she is in love with him, and screams it every single time she sees him. Despite this, she shows little knowlege of what love actually is, simply ignoring how Kamui feels and what he thinks. Rather, she lives out a romantic fairytale in her head. This suggests that she's simply in love with the idea of being in love and chose Kamui to attatch herself to, because he was there. At the episode 19, she has her first Vanguard battle against her "sweetheart" Kamui at the Vanguard Regional Tournament. Before the match, she said that if Kamui lost, he was going to marry her. During the match, she used the same deck as Kamui, and she was dreaming about their wedding constantly. At the end of the match, she defeated him and appeared with a wedding gown, ready to marry him. Kamui claimed, however, that Team Q4 hadn't lost yet, stating that they would have to lose all three matches for her to marry him. Nagisa still tried to make him marry her after Q4 won the last two games, but Gouki stopped her, claiming that the wedding could wait until after the national tournament (much to Kamui's ire). Season 1 She first appears in episode 14 when Kamui brings Aichi to Card Shop Handsome. Gouki mistakes Aichi for Kamui's "supposed intended" causing a misunderstaning between them. Aichi lost against Gouki, but Kamui quickly resolve the problem by saying that he loves someone else and that someone else is not Aichi. With that clear up, Nagisa went back to giving her "love" to Kamui. She appears throughout the regional tournament as a teammate of her brother's team. She uses a Nova Grappler deck rather then a Granblue deck like her other brother's teammates. She fights against Kamui in turn that he marries her at the end if her team wins against his team. Kamui lost despite him being knowledgeably about Nova Grapplers. She laters on cheer for her other teammates fight. Though they lost, she hopes that after the national tournament is done, Kamui and her can marry. Season 2 She is mentioned throughout as she is a member of Team Handsome. In episode 95, she appears at the end in a wedding dress along with a carriage driven by her brother's teammates and her brother appeared as the priest for the wedding. In episode 96, she battles Kamui with her Death Army deck. Though she lost, Kamui explained that he promised his team that they win this last stage and that he has no time for marriage. She than said that she understand, but to Kamui's dismay, she commented that she will wait for him when the Circuit is over so that they can get marry causing Kamui's discomfort once again. Season 3 She is seen in season 3 at Miyaji Academy's open house. She is Reversed, and uses a Beast Deities deck against Ninja Master Neo. Deck Nagisa mainly is a Nova Grappler user as well as of her love Kamui (possibly using it because of him). She is the only member of Team Handsome that does not use Granblue. First Season During her fight against Kamui, Nagisa runs a Nova Grappler build very similar to Kamui's in those episodes. Second Season Nagisa returns to fight against Kamui, this time she runs her Nova Grappler deck focusing on the Death Army series. Her strategy is to rest her own units in order to gain power before using skills to stand her rested units. Since her Death Army units are already skilled at standing themselves, Nagisa forgoes the standard Stand Trigger lineup in favour of Critical Triggers. Her ace card, Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord gains an extra Critical from standing her units, meaning Nagisa can push a highly offensive game. Third Season Reversed Nagisa changed her death army deck to Beast Deities Deck with a focus on the Cross Break Ride, Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse". During the Break Ride turn, along with the Limit Break which stands Ethics Buster "Reverse" again, she can go to up to eight attacks in one turn which exhausts a player's hand if they want to guard that many attacks. Fifth Season Chants *With a mane of courage and roar of justice! Nagisa the great ride Lion Heat! *The bells ring...Sometimes, when love is broken, we have sad feeling. But, this is the time to repair it! Cosmo Lord, Limit Break! *My instincts are crying out! My feeling of love won't be stopped! Love-love Break Ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethic Buster "Reverse"! Gallery Daimonji Nagisa - Kirara.jpg|Nagisa with Magician Girl, Kirara Daimonji Nagisa - Lady.jpg|Nagisa with Death Army Lady Reversed Nagisa.jpg|Reversed Nagisa Reversed Nagisa - Ethics Buster.jpg|Reversed Nagisa with Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Nagisa Daimonji in G.png| Nagisa in Season 5 Nagisa Daimonji in G - 02.png Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters